Question: Find one third of 5.4, expressed as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: First, we take $5.4 \div 3 = 1.8$.  Then, we convert 1.8 to a fraction.  Since $1.8 = \frac{18}{10}$, we can simplify this fraction to yield $\boxed{\frac{9}{5}}$.